gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in Los Santos Chronicles
This is the list of missions in Los Santos Chronicles. Each of all three stories contains TBA missions. A returning feature to the expansion is the score system on the mission. They are measured through the player's performance and displayed with medals (bronze, silver and gold). Missions in Deadly Discords Christian Bell *Gotta Love LS: Penelope and Chris go talk about debts with Moffat Brothers. *No Money, Mo Problems: Take Chris to a meeting with Vagos. *Citizen Bell: Go with Chris and Waylon Rosenthal to pay debts for Vagos. *Pedal To the Metal: Drive Chris around Los Santos as he arranges a big concert. Kirk O'Hara *For Greater Good: Kill Clay Hingle. *Shades of Grey: Steal a dossier from the FIB. *Say No To Drugs: Destroy 3 The Families vans. Christian Bell *Rescue Ranger: Save Lolek Goldblum from Drebin Family. Renee Snyder *First Impressions: Deliver Renee's things to their destinations in 5 minutes. *Sextacular: Take pictures of Renee's brother cheating on his wife. *Ex-Terminator: Kill one of Renee's ex-lovers and his gang with a car bomb. Lolek Goldblum *Lost Boys: Impotent Insects have gone missing. Sauli, Pauli, Lauri and '''Mauri '''must be found. Go and look for Sauli in Sandy Shores. *Dial T For Trouble: Save Pauli from kidnappers by following his instructions on the phone. *Hole in One: Free Lauri from a millionare who has made him his sex slave, by defeating the millionare in golf. * Perdido: Find Mauri and get back his guitar. Kirk O'Hara *Air Pockets: Steal a plane guarded by the FIB from Sandy Shores and bring it to LS Airport. Impotent Insects *Band Management : Get a PA system for the band. *Haters Gonna Hate: Find out who's threathening the band's lives. Christian Bell *Easy Piece: Go buy drugs with Chris from Los Santos Santas. Escape an ambush involving Ukrainian Mafia and a contract killer. Kirk O'Hara *Misunderstandings: Kill Danny North. Renee Snyder *Up the Anchors: Destroy all Renee's ex-lover's boats. Impotent Insects *No Encores: Protect Impotent Insects from enemies during their big concert in Maze Bank Arena. Lolek Goldblum * Departure Time: Transport Lolek and the band to the airport. Christian Bell *It Ain't Over Till the Fat Lady Sings: Break in Chris' former mansion, taken over by Waylon Rosenthal, and kill him. Missions in Killer Instincts Ms. Green *Released: MacDonald has been released from prison. Meet Ms. Green and drive to Los Santos *Returned: Find and kill the target. *Killing Spree: Assassinate multiple targets around the city. *House Call: Find the target's home, kill her and get rid of the body. Lincoln Jones *Garbage Day: Kill Ms. Green. *Master Detective: Find and kill the target by following clues. *Doctor Is In: Go meet Dr. Zokuux, NightHawk's drug manufacturer, and help him deal with competition. *Importance: Steal important files from a journalist. Dr. Zokuux *Freeloader: Steal incredients for Zokuux from a moving train. *Nightmares: Raid a drug lab and steal incredients for Zokuux. Peter Pines *WIP Dr. Zokuux *Nothing To Be Afraid Of: Fight against the hallucinations caused by Dr. Zokuux's drug. Mary Cummings *WIP Missions in Crime/Punishment TBA Side Missions TBA Category:Missions Category:Los Santos Chronicles